


Or was it Meant to Be?

by milliegreene



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliegreene/pseuds/milliegreene
Summary: TommyInnit is in exile and sick of Dream’s bull crap. But when Dream finds Tommy’s hidden base, he isn’t very happy.WilburSoot died, or so he thought. His peaceful after life didn’t last long before he was thrown back into this crazy world, with a bit of revenge on his mind.Techno and Phil had been exiled, but one lonely night out hunting would change everything for them.And Tubbo, well he was just sad.
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble/Dream SMP Ensemble
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. The Boy. The Ghost. And the God.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I saw someone on tik tok mention a storyline after dream blows up tommy’s stuff and ghostbur craving revenge so I Wanted to write something similar! If anyone knows who had the idea, please let me know so I can credit them!!

Orange and yellow flooded the sky as the sun began to set over his new home. Tommy looked around, small vines have started growing up the sides of the stripped logs. His day had been long. He was now even more dirty than before. The caves were never nice to spend time in, and the whole exile thing didn’t help. His hair was now muddy and stuck to his forehead, the skin on his hands was torn and bloody. Bruises scattered his body, one covering his right eye. His clothing was ripped and tattered, holes in the once white and red shirt. Some of his skin blistered, as the sun would bake down on him all day. His neck was protected though, by the only piece of Tubbo he had left, a small piece of what was once Tubbo’s shirt that he was given after the first war.   
Tommy pushed the tan chest to the side, opening the trap door and going down the shaky ladder.   
The room was poorly lit, he was surprised nothing had spawned. The walls were made of cobble and dirt. But that wasn’t the important part.  
Three chests sat in the back of the room. The one in the middle was tinted blue, purple particles leaving it as he opened it and placed his new valuables in the chest. He closed that chest with a small snap, opening one of the other chests and grabbing some leftover bread he had found. As he took a bite, he heard a creek behind him. He spun around quickly, dropping his food at the sight of who was in front of him.  
Dream.   
Dream slowly started walking toward Tommy. Dream intertwining his arms together. “Well, well, well. What do we have here Tommy?”  
“Dream please, i’m sorry, i really didn’t mean it, please don’t hurt me, please.” Tommy backed away slowly from the approaching man, the dirt under his feet creating a light dust.   
“It’s too late to plead Tommy, you fucked up this time.” Dream stepped toward Tommy, slowly pulling his sword out from behind his back.  
That sword was terrifying. The purple netheite gleamed with a bluish tint. “Nightmare,” as dream called it, was the deadliest weapon in the world. The enchantments making the damage done by the sword irreversible.   
“Dream please, we can talk about this.” Tommy shook, scared of what was to become of him. He always thought Dream had been a friend, but he didn’t seem to be being too nice right now. He seemed different. He was taunting. He was rude, he didn’t care what Tommy though about him like normal.   
“Drop your stuff” Dream said calmly, almost mumbling.   
“No, no, I've worked so hard for this stuff, p-please Dream.” Tommy pleaded, raising his bloody and cracked hands, stepping back once again.   
“DROP IT, I'M DONE WITH YOUR BULLSHIT TOMMY” Dream yelled, stepping closer, spitting at Tommy as he spoke, as his mask was settled just above his mouth.   
“o-okay, please just, don’t hurt me.” The strands of Dreams hair that stuck from beneath his green hood were matted with blood and stuck to the white of his mask. As he stepped closer, Tommy could smell fumes of gunpowder, and could see Dream’s fangs through the smirk on his mouth. Tommy’s breath hitched, he shivered as Dream ran his hand through Tommy’s dirt coated hair.  
Dream snickered as he got close to Tommy, whispering softly in his ear, “Oh Tommy, your such a little fool, drop that stupid compass of yours too” Dream held his netherite sword to Tommy’s throat. Tommy’s back hit the hard stone wall behind him with a thud. He tilted his head back, trying to escape the pointed sword that gleamed in his direction. Tommy gulped, feeling the sharp tip of the sword scratch his adam’s apple.   
“B-but, that’s all I have left of Tubbo. Tommy closed his eyes, but when he reopened them, Dream wasn’t in front of him. 

Tommy was seated on a bench, Tubbo beside him, music playing from a jukebox beside Tubbo. The sun setting over manburg.   
“You know Tommy,” Tubbo stated.  
“What” Tommy whispered as he looked over at Tubbo. Tubbo’s brown hair flowed over small horns that had been slowly growing for the past year. Bees swarmed his head and his smile comforted Tommy. His green shirt had been ripped. A piece of it lies in his ripped and tattered hand.   
Tubbo reached over to Tommy, softly feeling the scars that scattered his neck from the last war. Tommy flinched to Tubbo’s touch. He hated his scars, and Tubbo knew this. He took the piece of ripped shirt and tied it around Tommy’s neck, hiding his scars.   
Suddenly his expression changed. Tubbo’s eyes turned white, and red tears streamed from his white eyes, and an angry smirk appeared on his face.   
“I never wanted to exile you, that wasn’t my choice Tommy.” Tubbo stated, slightly tilting his head to the side, his white eyes peering into Tommy’s soul.   
“I’m not sure I can believe you at this point, I don’t even think this is real.”  
“Well of course it isn’t Tommy, this is just goodbye.”  
“goodbye?”  
“goodbye TommyInnit, we sure had some good times, i’ll see you on the other side”  
“the other side?” Just then Tubbo disappeared from the bench, and Tommy closed his eyes, this time appearing at the top of a blown up l’manburg, Tubbo’s dead body laying in the rubble. Tommy felt a tap on his shoulder, turning to see Tubbo. Tubbo smiled softly. A small red stain began to grow on his shirt. His shirt began to disintegrate, showing a hole directly through his stomach, blood pouring out of it.   
“It was never meant to be Tommy.”  
Before Tommy could say anything, Tubbo pushed him into l’manburg.  
When he landed on the cold ground, he was thrown back into reality. 

“I don’t think you’ll have to worry about seeing Tubbo anytime soon.” In his free hand, Dream reached into his belt and grabbed a bundle of TNT, lit the fuse, and dropped it to the ground. He then lifted his sword to Tommy’s face, slashing his eyes, watching as Tommy fell to the ground screaming in pain, holding the bloody gash that swept across his face. Dream then climbed out of the secret base Tommy had created below Logdshed.  
Tommy was on his knees screaming from the pain of his eyes as the TNT exploded, sending the ceiling of the base falling to the ground. Filling the room with smoke, making it hard to breathe. Tommy’s screams slowed as the smoke made it hard to breathe and he began to gasp for air. He screamed for help, hoping someone would hear him, but his voice was hushed, and he began to fade out of consciousness, accepting his fate. 

“Heh” Techno said, looking over at Phil in confusion.   
“Phil, did you hear that?” Techno and Phil had been out hunting on a cool rainy night when they heard a heartbreaking scream through the woods.   
“Yeah, I did.” Phil seemed unsure, scared almost.   
“There haven't been people out here in years.”  
“Yeah..”  
“Phil, I didn’t like the sound of that scream.”  
“I didn’t either Techno, I didn’t either.”

“Tommy, Tommy!” Ghostbur stated cheerfully as he made his way through the nether. Ghostbur didn’t really like the nether. It was hot and streamy, dangerous for a ghost like him, who would melt from too much liquid. He floated across the base of the nether, over a pool filled with lava. He found the portal to logsdshed destroyed. Luckily, he always carried extra obsidian on him.  
As he walked through the portal, he noticed something was off. He couldn’t quite tell what, but something didn’t feel right. Logsdshed had been blown up, as well as Tommy’s tents. The stone of the earth was revealed, and the crater caused by the explosion began to fill with water from the rain. Ghostbur hated the rain, it was much harder to dodge then snow, but he was scared about Tommy. He didn’t see him anywhere near.  
“Tommy? Tommy, are you here?” Ghostbur made his way around the remains of his build, to find a small hole, leading straight down. He floated down, seeing Tommy sprawled on the ground, a red stain under his head where he lay on the ground. He scooped the small boy into what he could call his lap, a small red tear falling down his face. Lighting struck down behind him.   
“TOMMY, Tommy, can you hear me? Tommy please, TOMMY!”   
Tommy rolled in his arms, whimpering the quietest world, “help”.   
“TOMMY, Tommy you're alive, oh my, Tommy.”  
“Wilbur?” Tommy’s voice rasped.   
“Yes, Yes it’s me Tommy, it’s me.”  
“help.” as Tommy whispered that he faded out of consciousness, softly falling into ghostbur’s arms. Ghostbur found the spot of the bleeding.  
“fuck” wilbur whispered as he took off the green bandana wrapped around Tommy’s neck and tied it tightly around the wound on his face. Tommy’s once sparkling blue eyes were now crimson, and the bridge of his nose was now down to shattered bone. Ghostbur stood up, Tommy in his arms, and flew through the forest, screaming for Phil, he was his only hope.


	2. Memories

“PHIL, Phil?!” Ghostbur shouted, floating through the trees looking for any sign of life. Of course he would forget how to get to Techno’s, of course, he’s just a silly little ghost, who doesn’t feel or remember anything. Anger grew within him. He felt warm, something he hadn't felt in a … long time. He emerged from the forest, arriving in a desert. He was lost. He was lost with his brother dying in his hands.   
“Brother? Why do I feel like he was my brother?”  
Ghostbur continued through the desert, coming into a forest, as snow began to fall around him. The snow was painful, but he could barely feel the pain through the anger he had built up. He yelled for Phil, for Techno, for anybody. 

“Phil, that yelling seems to be getting closer.” Techno said worried.   
“I’m sure it's just a fox or something Techno, don’t worry about it.” Phil stated. “Let’s make our way home, we should have enough food for this week.”  
“I’m just saying Phil, we should go to see if someone is in trouble.”

“PHIL, TECHNO, HELLO?” Ghostbur yelled as he made his way into a clearing. He saw a light in the distance, it was his first sign of hope. “PHIL?”

“Did you hear that?”  
“Yah I did, it sounded like Wilbur.”   
“Quick lets find him.” Phil nodded, looking worried. 

Ghostbur began to fade from the pain for the rain dissolving his skin. He knew he couldn’t give up. He fell to his knees, Tommy still in his arms. “Phil please.” He said, almost in a whisper. Ghostbur set Tommy down, taking off his burgundy hat showing his matted curly brown hair, and placing the hat atop Tommy’s head, his last effort to keep him warm, as he fell out of consciousness holding Tommy close to his chest.  
…  
Wilbur felt a warmth under his head, he opened his eyes to see a small girl with blond hair staring down at him, her soft hands playing with wilburs curly hair.   
“Good morning sleepy,” Niki giggled. Her German accent flooded Wilburs ears.   
“Niki? Wait Niki, why am I remembering you?”  
“What do you mean, you fell asleep like 10 minutes ago.” Niki looked at Wilbur concerned. “Are you okay Will?”  
A memory, of course.   
Wilbur sat up, feeling the cool breeze run across his face. Tommy and Tubbo - Tubbo? - practicing. He could hear the cling of their swords as they hit each other. Funny and Quackity - wait is my memory coming back? - were sat in the grass, chattering. Fundy picking at the grass and Quackity quietly strumming his guitar. Wilbur felt a warmth in his chest. Something he couldn’t explain even if he tried.   
“Niki, my chest is warm, what’s going on?”  
“Wilbur, that’s what it feels like to be happy.”  
“Happy?”  
Niki hummed in response, leaning her head onto Wilburs shoulder.   
Where was he, why did these people seem so familiar, why did he know their names? Wilbur sat there in shock. He felt comfortable for the first time that he could remember. He lightly laid his head atop of Niki’s, slowly falling back asleep.

This time when he woke something felt different. He was standing in front of a large stage, a young boy stood speaking.   
“And now I would like to introduce our new president, JSCHLATT!”  
“Thank you very much Tubbo.” - Tubbo? He looks a lot different then before. And who is Schlatt, and why do I feel like I hate him? - “My first decree, as the president of L’manburg, the Emperor, of this GREAT COUNTRY, is to REVOKE, the citizenship of WILBUR SOOT AND TOMMY INNIT!” Ahh that’s why I hate him.  
Wilbur watched as Niki screamed in horror and ran toward him. “Niki I need to go.”  
“Wilbur no, let me come with you, please.” Just then Quackity grabbed Niki, holding his sword to her throat.”  
“Wilbur leave.”  
“Don’t you dare hurt Niki.”  
“I won’t if you leave.”  
“NO, Wilbur, please.”  
“I love you Niki.” Wilbur turned, sprinting toward the forest. He heard Niki shrieking behind him. He ran and ran through the woods, rain beginning to fall. He could barely see, suddenly falling into a ravine. 

He woke up to the smell of fresh baked potatoes. He opened his eyes, sitting up slowly, seeing Tommy fast asleep beside him. He gently spoke Tommy, causing him to wake.  
“Wilbur! You’re awake! Let me go get Techno!” Tommy practically yelled as he ran out of the room.   
“Tommy wait! Where am I-“ Tommy was gone, leaving him sitting on the makeshift bed made of straw and blankets.   
Wilbur heard footsteps and looked toward the door, seeing a tall man standing, sword in hand.”  
“Hello Wilbur, I’m glad you’re awake.”  
“Techno?”  
“Yes Wilbur, are you feeling okay.”  
“N-not really.”  
“Okay, well how about you get some sleep.”  
“O-okay.” Wilbur rested his head on the wall behind him, slowly falling back asleep. 

All of sudden he was in an obsidian room, Tommy, Tubbo, Fundy, Quackity, NIki, and Techno were all there. He looked around to see stands of armor and chests full of swords and bows. He looked in a chest to see stacks of TNT, and fell backward from the surprise, when he hit the ground, they were standing on top of a tower, shooting down at the enemy below. Wilburs sweater was on fire. He tapped the fire on his shoulder, putting it out. He sat down, arm burnt, and closed his eyes. Voices flooded his head.   
“Am I the bad guy in your history Tommy?”  
“Tommy, I want you to do whatever your heart says you should do.”  
“Tommy are we the bad guys?”  
“Then let’s be the bad guys.”  
“TommyInnit, you’re scared.”  
“I want no survivors.”   
“God help whoever’s caught in the fucking crossfire.”  
“Ha, Tommy you were never in charge.”  
“If we can’t have Manburg, no one, one one can have Manburg.”

Wilbur opened his eyes, he was siting in a small stone room, surrounded by signs. He stood up and looked at the button in front of him.  
“The thing that I built this nation for doesn’t exist anymore. It’s over.”   
“What are you doing?” Phil spoke quietly behind him.   
“There was a saying Phil, by a traitor, … I don’t know if you know eret? It was never meant to be.”  
Phil lunged forward to stop Wilbur, but he was too late.   
Click.  
The world exploded around him, L’maburg falling to the ground, people screaming in horror.  
“My L’manburg, My unfinished symphony. Forever unfinished.” Wilbur turned to Phil. “Do it Phil. Kill me. Phil kill me.”  
“You’re my son!” Phil looked at Wilbur, grabbing the sword from Wilburs hands. “I’m sorry.” Phil whispered as he stabbed Wilbur through the stomach, holding the boy in a hug and slowly lowering the both of them to the ground. He slowly lowered Will onto his lap.   
Wilbur smiled, it was over, L’maburg was gone, and he could forever rest peacefully. Or so he thought.   
“Wilbur, my boy.” Phil sobbed.   
Wilbur gently closed his eyes, sucking in his last breath.   
“Wilbur, why. Please Wilbur”

“Wilbur, wake up, can you hear me, Wilbur?” Techno said quietly, wrapping the frozen, half melted ghost in his cloak, and picking him up.   
“Techno, we need to go, Tommy’s pulse is really low, come on.” Phil whispered gently, the small boy in his arms, wrapped in Phil’s jacket. His lips were blue, and the blood from his eyes had begun to drip down his face, as the green cloth was now crimson red.   
Techno nodded. Running through the woods, Phil flying behind. Thoughts welled his mind. Who would have done something like this. Tommy was annoying, but he was just a boy after all. Why was he and Wilbur just sat in the middle of the freezing cold. Why had Wilbur not looked for shelter, he knows he melts with snow and rain.   
The small ghost began to tremble in his arms and small red tears began to drain from the ghosts eyes.   
“I don’t think that’s normal.” Techno whispered to himself.   
The trees surrounding them began to thin out, and Techno could see his house in the distance. He ran quicker, worried for the poor boy and ghost.


	3. Red and Sad

“What do you think happened to them?” Phil asked Techno as he slowly wrapped the burns on Tommy’s arms.  
“I have no idea. I didn’t think anyone here would ever hurt someone like this.”  
Phil nodded. “I don’t think the world is as safe as we thought it was.”  
Techno nodded in agreement, sitting down on his bed, where Wilbur laid wrapped in the cloak, as well as other blankets. Techno had tried to take his cloak back, but the unconscious ghost had a tight grip on it, to he decided to leave it. Wilbur’s skin had begun to reappear. Techno couldn’t believe how much damage the rain had done to him. “Phil, he’s still trembling. Should I try to wake him?”  
“It might be a good idea, who knows what’s going on inside the poor boy’s head.”

Wilbur laid on phil’s lap. He was dead, he knew that, but he was still here. Will floated up, seeing a crying Phil holding his dead body in a tight hug. Will went to touch Phil’s shoulder in an effort to calm him, but his hand slipped right through Phil’s shoulder.  
“Wilbur, why, my presious boy, I’m so sorry, so so sorry will.”

“Will, hey Wilbur.” Techno said calmly as he shook ghostbur. Ghostbur woke startled, quickly sitting up and looking around till he met eyes with Techno. “Hey Will.” Techno smiled softly.  
“Techno, h-how did you f-find me?”  
“We were out hunting and heard your yells.” Techno said as he looked at the ground.  
Wilbur gently wiped under his own eyes. He looked at his hands, seeing the red liquid cover his fingers. “W-what? H-how am i-I bleeding?”  
“We’re not sure.” Phil stated, standing up from the cot he was sitting on to reveal a small blond boy.  
“T-tommy, i-is he o-okay?” Wilbur shuddered looking at the poor boys face, as it was now covered in dried blood.  
“He’s breathing, so that’s a good sign, but i can’t do much cause I’m not sure what happened to him. Do you have any idea?”  
“N-no, i-I found him in lo-logsdshed, but it was all b-blown up.”  
“Who else visits him, Wilbur.” Techno stated, placing a reassuring hand on Wilbur’s shoulder.”  
“D-dream.” Wilbur said, the trembling had gotten bad again. Wilbur looked down at his shaking hands. Another red tear fell from his eye.  
“Wilbur.”  
“Yah Phil?”  
“We need to figure out why your tears are red.” Phil walked over to Wilbur, pulling him into a hug.  
“I-i think I know. S-so when I’m happy, I give people blue, but when I’m sad, the red takes over.” Wilbur pulled out of the hug to look Phil in the eyes. “Phil, I’m sad, and I try my best to make it so others don’t feel the sadness, but I still feel it, and it doesn’t feel good.”  
“It never feels good to be sad Will.”  
“But this is different, when I passed out earlier, I was sad, and being sad showed me something. I-i had friends Phil. Niki, I don’t know why I remember her. And Phil, Phil, it showed you killing me. Phil my past haunts me. L’manburg haunts me. That country brings these horrible, horrible memories, or what I think are memories, and Phil i-I just don’t know how much longer I can deal with it.” Wilbur sank into the wall behind him, holding his head. The memories, they were all coming back to him. It hurt, the memories hurt, he hated them, he hated himself, and he knew one thing for sure. He hated L’manburg.  
Phil glanced at Techno, a worried expression on his face. Techno met his eyes and nodded.  
“Will, were here for you.” Techno bent down in front of Wilbur, lifting his head by placing his finger under the ghost’s chin. “We’re all going to be okay.”  
Wilbur nodded.  
“Now, can you. Help us patch Tommy up?”  
Wilbur nodded again.  
“Perfect, can you go get us some regen and health potions?”  
Wilbur nodded once again, standing up, floating down the ladder that lead to Techno’s room.  
“Phil, why does he remember things? It doesn’t make any sense.” Techno said turning to Phil.  
“Well Techno, ghost’s souls stay on earth until they can fulfill their purpose, and my guess is that Wilbur needed his memory in order to fulfill his purpose.”  
Techno sighed in agreement.  
“Hear Phil.” Wilbur floated back up the ladder and handed the potions to Phil.  
“Thank you.” Phil smiled and nodded, then he turned to Tommy. He dripped the health and half the regen potion into Tommy’s mouth. He then dripped bandages in the rest and applied it to Tommy’s eyes. “Let’s let him rest, you two go get some sleep, I’ll stay with him.”  
The two others nodded in response, and went downstairs. Phil sighed, grabbing a book and reclining in his chair, falling into the story. 

Tommy opened his eyes, he saw … Tubbo?


End file.
